What to do with you
by BellaMuerte
Summary: i suck at summarys..its a Sango and Miroku fic please r and r!
1. Default Chapter

This is a Sango and Miroku fic but also features a character called Ariana(yes I know she is not in Inuyasha but she is a made up RPG character and I couldn't do this fanfic with out her) Anyways.. once again Please read and review! your comments are much appreciated! ^-^v   
**Summary**-Sango and Miroku's love seems to slowly be blossoming, but what happens when Miroku makes a move on his former love Ariana from his past? What will Sango do? Do read as things get interesting...  
Here are some Japanese Words you may come across..  
Ai Shiteru-I love you  
Koibito-my love/sweetheart  
  
**Chapter 1-The Feeling Of Betrayal..  
**Sango sighed as she sat next on the grassy hill, wind blowing her raven hair back causing it to fan out and sway behind her. "mm..its so nice today.." Sango murmured to herself as her gaze made it way to Miroku causing Sango to smile and a slight blush to stain her face.   
Miroku looked up to see Sango gazing down at him from her spot on the hill and smiled up at her causing her face to become redder. Miroku laughed to himself smiling as she winked at her. "hmph.." Sango muttered looking away her face still red.   
Ariana watched the two from her spot by the river and sighed "I wish that was me he was smiling at.." Ariana muttered to herself sadly. "But those days are over with..."She said to herself with a sad sigh. "hmm?..were is he off too?.." Ariana said to herself as Miroku got up and made his way to the hot spring "hmm.." Ariana murmured to herself as she got up also following a good distance behind him then hid into the bushes as he looked behind himself. Miroku stopped and turned around as he heard a noise and went over to the bushes to see Ariana behind them "what are you doing?.." he asked looking at her oddly. "Oh I'm sorry I was looking for some firewood and I guess I got lost stupid locket." Ariana said laughing it off and put her head down with a drop of sweat came down from her head. "Sorry Miroku I'll leave ya alone.." Ariana said as she started to walk off but was stopped when Miroku grabbed a hold of her arm. Sango looked up ahead of her seeing Miroku   
"Hey Mir.." Sango started to shout then stopped herself as she saw Ariana too "oh.." She said sadly to herself as she walked quietly up the path and decided to go around them as to not to interrupt them. She stopped and hid from the bushes "I wonder what's going on.." Sango said to herself hoping in the back of her mind it wasn't what she thought it was. Sango watched as Ariana and Miroku stared into each others eyes and watched as Miroku's head come closer to her like he was going to kiss Ariana. Ariana's eyes went wide _what is he doing?! I can't betray Sango! But.. it feels so good.. but I can't be doing this!_**** Ariana moved her hand and slapped Miroku across the face "Sorry Miroku our past was a long time ago.. you are devoted to Sango now but.. I did like the way you kissed me.. wait what I'm talking about don't do it again ok?" Ariana asked but it was too late as Miroku kissed her again _I can't help but still have some feelings for her..._Miroku thought to himself..  
Sango stared wide eyed as the heart shattering scene in front of her sunk in "N..no..this can't be happening.." Sango whispered as tears prickled in her eyes. She blinked but only managed to cause them to fall slowly down her cheeks. "M..Miroku.." Sango whispered out as her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. "how..could he.." Sango muttered as she cried into her hands her hair fell down like a curtain around her.  
So many thoughts ran through Ariana's head, but were broken when she heard sobbing _what is that noise? who's crying? I just hope it isn't Sango.._ Ariana thought as she made her way to the sobbing with Miroku behind her. "M..Miroku..." Sango choked out tears pouring harder down her face as she wrapped her arms around he waist her head low to the ground. Miroku walked up to the bushes and looked inside to find Sango and his eyes went wide open... Sango heard a noise and found herself staring up at Miroku's shocked face, as tears still poured from her shocked face. She tried to get away but all she ended up doing was tripping and falling back down. "Miroku.."She choked out..   
"Sango..I'm so sorry.." Miroku said sadly. "No..your not.."Sango said getting up and glaring at Miroku "Your happy you have your lost love back.." Sango said quietly "And me?. I now have nothing..again.."She said "I hope your happy with your choice Miroku.."Sango said giving Miroku a sad glace as she took off deeper into the forest. "Sango.." Miroku said sadly lowering his head.  
Sango ran deeper into the forest "Oww!" she yelped as she tripped over a tree root and hit her head on the hard forest floor. "Great..." She said clutching her ankle she passed out from the lack of energy. Miroku looked back to Ariana then back to where Sango ran, and ran in that direction finding Sango had passed out. "Sango!" Miroku yelled running up and lifting her head "I'm sorry.." he whispered as he picked her up then took her back to where they were camped not seeing Ariana on the way there.   
The end of chapter 1! Shall I continue? shall I stop while I'm ahead? Well Review and let me know!^-^v


	2. Whyyou know i love youchapter 2

****

Chapter 2-Why? You Know I love you..  
Sango stirred "Why.." She muttered in her sleep. "I Don't know.." Miroku confessed quietly to her as he put a wet rag on her forehead. "Why.." Sango asked again as she slowly opened her eyes seeing Miroku looking sadly down at her "I love you.." She whispered looking up at him with a tear stained face as more slowly came down.   
"Hey Sango? I'm sorry about that..you know how some guys are? well anyways here I want to make it up to you by giving you the locket that Miroku gave me along time ago I'm his past now and your his future so here." Ariana said giving Sango her, her star shaped locket. Sango pushes it away shaking her head slowly "Why?..Its yours now.." Ariana said. Sango shook her head again "No its yours, not mine." she started to say "this was given to you, please keep it, you can reflect on all of your good memories.."Sango said tears still in her eyes. "I agree with Sango.." Miroku chimed in. "thanks Miroku.."Sango said smiling up at him. "Well alright then..." Ariana said "Hey wait here..." She said suddenly as she got up and bolted out of the hut.   
"Wonder what it is.." Miroku and Sango said in unison, they both laughed nervously and smiled at one another "Sango?.." Miroku said timidly "Yes?.." Sango said taken aback by his sudden timid ness "I just wanted to tell you that.. "I'm sorry, and well that kiss should have been for you.. and well.. I love you.." Miroku said quietly. Sango smiled _it must have taken a lot of courage to say that.._ she mused to herself as she placed a hand gently on Miroku's face "I forgive you.." Sango replied in a whisper. Miroku's eyes widened and he hugged her happily "thanks.. my koibito.. my Sango.." Miroku whispered in Sango's ear causing her to blush . Sango smiled "Ai Shiteru my koibito.. my Miroku.." Sango murmured back in his ear. The two of them smiled at each other "I'm back!" Ariana said as she re entered the hut and smiled at the two as she came back with a box in her hand she opens the box and takes a necklace out of it "Here Sango take this my mom gave it to me when I was a kid, its a locket like mine accept is shape like a heart instead of a star it doesn't play music but you can place pictures on it I'm really supposed to give it to my first born child but since you are upset of what you saw I'm giving it to you Sango. Your not like a friend at all your more like a big sister a Sister that I never had so here you go sis." Ariana said as she handed Sango the locket. "Thanks Ariana.." Sango said smiling "this means so much to me.." Sango choked out as she hugged Ariana happily. "No problem anything for my sister.." She replied smiling. "your the best..sis.." Sango said whipping her tears away and smiling at Ariana. "Well umm.. I'll leave you two alone..." Ariana said getting up and walking back out of the hut waving to the two as she disappeared. "Ja ne.." Sango said as she left.   
Sango turned to Miroku "so.." She said blushing as she held the locket in her hand. Miroku smiled and took the locket from Sango "Here..let me help.." he said as he wrapped his arms around Sango and put the necklace around her neck. "Thanks.." Sango said meekly as she gazed up into Miroku's eyes. "Anything for my Koibito.." Miroku murmured back as he closed what little space their was between them in a soft kiss. Sango smiled and deepened the kiss. "Now that's more like it.." Sango said pulling back. Miroku grinned and kissed her again "sure is.." he said. Sango smirked "Or maybe more like this.." Sango said as she kissed Miroku passionately.. Miroku smiled and returned the kiss. "That works too.." he said with a smile. "Of course.." Sango said with a smile as she hugged Miroku happily. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as they lay down. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango and smiled "Ai Shiteru.." He whispered to her as he fell into a peaceful sleep "Ai Shiteru.." Sango replied falling asleep in her true loves arms..finally she could be happy.. and share that happiness with her true love.  
  
The End...  
So what did you think?^-^ Once again PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
